Many types of electrical connectors for connecting coaxial cable to electrical devices are known. Examples of such connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,617, 6,568,964, and 6,729,912 to D'Addario. The disclosure for each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The type of connector of present interest would be sold at retail as a standalone item or in a kit with a coaxial cable, such that the purchaser would trim a coaxial cable to a desired length and then attach the connector. As shown in these patents, the connector may include a base having a central probe member and a bushing with a knife edge positioned in the base. A coaxial cable is cut by the user and inserted into the plug body so that the central probe and knife edge on the bushing extend into the front end of the cable. The coaxial cable is secured in the plug body by a transverse screw that partially penetrates the cable.
Generally, if this operation is performed correctly, the system is very effective and reliable. However, if not performed correctly, it can yield intermittent and defective conditions. If the user does not cut the wire cleanly or does not insert the wire all the way into the plug body, a faulty connection can result. Additionally, stray braid wires from the cutting of the cable may come into contact with the center pin connection and create a short.
The present connectors do not provide sufficient visual feedback during assembly to confirm to the user that the cable has been inserted fully and properly into the connector and that there are no stray braid wires. Accordingly, it is desirable that a plug connector be provided wherein the user can ascertain if the cable has been properly inserted into the connecter and wherein the proper pin connection is automatically made when the connector is fully assembled.